Not Much Left To Tell
by ChanelBesos
Summary: Naomi/Navid Don't ask why, just cause. If you don't like the sound of that, then ignore me. Starts of with an opening of just after Hollywood Forever where Adrianna dies. If she isn't dead then I'll be pissed.OOC. T for language


Disclaimer: I own nada. :

Couples:

Navid/Naomi(OOC for both, IDK I just like them the best)

Ethan/Annie(though I really don't like em together in the show...icky)

Dixon/Silver

Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

He heard her heavy sobs fill the corridor of West Beverly High. Navid knew exactly who the tears

would belong to as he turned the corner sharply. Thoughts swirled in his head, pushing him forward.

_Naomi's crying. Why? Adrianna_. He knew right away as he was practically the center of gossip in the

school. Although he was only the news reporter he knew nearly everything through Naomi. Since she was

West Bev's queen bee everything passed her first. And in order for her to keep status through gossip, she

made sure that Navid spread the news under her name. It was a simple arrangement, but it worked wonders

for them both.

Navid nearly passed her as she was curled into such a small ball. Immediately he sunk down to her

level and pulled her to him. Their mutual understanding was comforting to her. Although Naomi Clark,

prissy Miss. Perfect, would never admit it, she had always had feelings for him. She had never understood

it. Yet being the alpha she couldn't date him. She just couldn't. And each day on the inside it crushed her.

But for her she knew that Ethan Ward was more the image of her "type" than Navid Shirazi was.

He whispered comforting words to her as she continued to sob and sniffle. His hands ran up and

down the smooth, lean, perfectly tan length of her arms. When her tears finally ceased she started to slowly

stutter out the entire story, but of course before that she made him swear to secrecy.

"Adrianna was the one on coke." she started softly. He nodded, he had figured as much. "Well,

we…there's this club, the C&C. I was in it a while ago, experimenting. Being stupid. And I initiated

Adrianna. Then I stopped cause I realized how moronic I was being and supposedly she stopped too. I guess

she didn't."

"Wait, hold up. C&C?"

"Cocaine and Champagne. It was just a bunch of us rich, Beverly Hills kids hanging out, drugs and

alcohol. "

"Oh, okay." Navid nodded slightly, then gave her arm a gentle squeeze to continue the remainder

of the story. Naomi let her head drop to the side as she slumped further against him, her head now resting on

his flat chest. Running his fingers through her lightly curly hair, they sighed softly.

"So, anyways, I think her mom put so much pressure on her you know? About all the acting crap.

And maybe it contributed to her drug using. But I knew that she had been acting funny. I thought she was

just stressed out about something. Why didn't I do anything? Ugh, my gawd. I'm such a shitty friend." she

started to mutter to herself, soft oaths murmured from her lips. Tears started to fall again. "This is all my

fucking fault."

"No, Naomi. It's not your fault. You didn't know and you couldn't have had any idea. She had told

you that she had stopped, so as best friends you believed her."

"And then…" she paused, choking in a breath. "And then, when the police came to school. I took it

from her. I took it without anyone looking and tried to sneak off. But they were every where and one of

them noticed me." The images flashbacked in her mind.

"_I can help you deal with this but you gotta let me." Adrianna's eyebrows lift in surprise._

"_Oh, my gawd." German shepherds rush into the school, a few barks misplaced here and there._

"_Step away from your lockers, we're conducting a search." Uniformed men and women carryleashes _

_through the hallways. Adrianna and I scan around us to be surrounded. _

"_Oh. My. Gawd." she emphasizes repeatedly._

"_Shh, sh." I murmur under my breath trying to calm my frantic friend. I spot more of them coming in by _

_the seconds._

"_Okay you're right, I'm using, but, it's not like I'm addicted I could stop whenever I want. I'm just _

_like…I'm just under so much pressure from my mom to get the stupid part. I finally work super hard to get _

_something and I'm gonna get busted. I'm gonna get kicked outta school. I'm gonna lose the movie, I'm _

_gonna lose everything!" Tears welling in her eyes. A bright idea, spur of the moment, pops into my head. _

"_Give it to me." my hands wrap quickly around the pink lipstick tube._

"_What? No." Adrianna struggled, pulling on the tube._

"_Just." I look her in the eyes. I think to myself, if you don't wanna get busted…"Give it to me." I eyed _

_behind me to see the cops have some kid pushed up against a locker. I tried to walk as subtly as possible, _

_but my shoes made soft clicks as I moved. One of the police women saw me, so I ran as fast as possible into _

_the bathroom. Pushing the stall door open I unscrew the tube and dump the contents in a flurried heap _

_down the toiled, flushing when complete._

"_Stop whatever you're doing." I glare at her menacingly as they drag me off…_


End file.
